The present invention relates to a mechanical toy and, more particularly to a toy that simulates an automobile diagnostic center where various characteristics of an automobile are checked.
Children are customarily fascinated by automobiles because they regularly see adults operate them. Because operation is denied to the children, they emulate the adults in playing with toy cars and toy auxiliary equipment. A child will accompany his parent to an automobile garage where the garagemen will perform various operations on the automobile to either determine the cause of a mechanical problem or to check various functional or structural characteristics of the vehicle.
The child will observe the garage mechanic testing the adult's car and will tend to remember in a general way the various tests. The child with the toy automobile will then desire to emulate these tests in playing with his toys. The tests may take a variety of forms such as physical measurements, emissions check, weighing, tire eccentricity and others.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a toy automobile diagnostic center in which a child can place a toy car and perform various measurements and tests.
An object of the invention is to provide a toy car diagnostic center in which a toy automobile may be placed in a position for various simulated automobile tests which a child (or adult) can perform on the automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy adapted to receive a toy automobile for performing various operations on the automobile that are analogous to operations performed on real automobiles at garage repair stations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toy for a child in which he can simulate various operations on a toy automobile.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.